The Good Side of Tease
by milxra
Summary: Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai, yang telah lama menyimpan rasa pada Oh Sehun akhirnya terbalas saat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai. Tapi, hubungan mereka tidak tidak memiliki kemajuan ditambah lagi adanya rumor buruk tentang Sehun. Lalu, apa yang akan Kai lakukan? [Oneshoot of BoysLove, pairing KaiHun & ChanBaek]


Tittle: The Good Side of Tease

Author: Milla (milxra_)

Type: Oneshoot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy, BoysLove, Yaoi

Main Character: Kim Jongin (Kai) Oh Sehun

Side Character: Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: This story belongs to me (milxra_). Please respect the author and **DO NOT** copy-paste unless the author's name is included.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **『 The Story Begins 』**

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak aku berpacaran dengan Sehun. Kupikir, perasaanku pada Sehun hanya akan berakhir satu arah. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi...

Kenapa selama seminggu ini hubungan kita tidak memiliki kemajuan?!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Kehidupan kampus memang sangat melelahkan dan sibuk. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa selalu bertemu dengan Sehun-ku. Menyebalkan. Kira-kira bagaimana ya dia?

Selagi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, dosen di kelasku mengakhiri kelas. Kepalaku langsung terjatuh ke atas meja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Hey, Kai!" panggil Chanyeol—sahabatku dari kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku dan Chanyeol sudah lama sekali bersama dan kenapa pula dia bisa masuk ke jurusan yang sama denganku. Malas menanggapi panggilan si kuping lebar, aku merengek kesal.

"Hey hitam!" seru Chanyeol sambil memukul kepalaku. "Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku!"

"Aahhh! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Ck, kenapa lagi kau merengek seperti itu? Bikin sakit mata saja," dengus Chanyeol malas.

"Bukan masalahmu. Sudah sana pergi!"

"Ck, dasar. Oh ya, kau tahu si pria berambut hitam yang dingin itu?" ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siapa? Berambut hitam di sini tidak hanya satu dan yang dingin juga... Banyak.

"Apa kau bodoh? Rambut hitam dan dingin itu termasuk karakter pria, kan?" balasku kesal. Haah... Chanyeol entah kenapa selalu saja bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari dirinya sejak dulu.

"Hehe... Oh iya," ujarnya terkekeh. "Pokoknya—kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun—dia itu bukan orang baik!"

Tunggu. Sehun?

"Sehun? Maksudmu Oh Sehun?" tanyaku memastikan kalau pendengaranku tidak masalah. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat lalu mendekat untuk berbisik ke arahku.

"Dia kekasih barumu, kan? Tapi tahu, tidak? Katanya, dia sering di antar-jemput oleh mobil mewah dan pernah ada yang melihat kalau yang ada di dalam mobil itu seorang pria."

Apa-apaan... Sehun tidak mungkin seperti itu!

"Pokoknya, kau putus saja dengan dia, mengerti?" peringat Chanyeol. "Well, aku pergi dulu untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Bye."

Chanyeol berlari keluar kelas sementara aku terdiam membeku. Sehun? Dengan pria lain? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sehun selingkuh apalagi mendua karena... Yah karena dia yang menembakku duluan. Jadi artinya, dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kan denganku?

 _Shit_! Gara-gara Chanyeol, jantungku berdenyut seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku langsung meminta penjelasan saja. Aku lantas bangkit dan berlari menuju gedung fakultas Sehun. Seingatku, Sehun masih ada jadwal di jam ini. Jadi ia tidak mungkin tidak di kampus.

Nah, itu dia. Aku melihat Sehun sedang terduduk halaman gedung. Kesempatan bagus. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya. Ia terkejut dan heran melihatku di sini.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya keheranan sambil perlahan bangkit. Sial! Sehabis lari tadi napasku benar-benar habis. Haha... Inikah kekuatan cinta? Tunggu, sepertinya aku berkata sesuatu yang menjijikan. Ah sudahlah... Itu tidak penting.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap Sehun curiga. Mataku melirik ke sekitar dan sepertinya keberadaan kami terlalu mencolok. "Ikut aku," ucapku sambil menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Kupikir ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dan berakhir di tempat ini. Toilet gedung fakultas Sehun di lantai paling atas. Terima kasih tuhan setidaknya tempat ini sepi. Dengan segera, aku mengunci pintu toilet tanpa lupa untuk memberi papan peringatan toilet rusak.

"Kai? Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sehun. Aku menghembuskan napas berat.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar hal yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal," jelasku pada akhirnya.

"Hal aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Rumor tentangmu dengan mobil mewah dan seorang pria di dalamnya. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" tanyaku sambil memojokkannya ke dinding toilet. Matanya langsung bergerak tidak tentu arah, entah karena ketahuan berbohong atau gugup karena aku yang terlalu dekat.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu? A-aku tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

Haah... Ini sangat berat. Reaksinya memang imut tapi entah kenapa membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut. Mataku menatap matanya secara intens tanpa berniat untuk memalingkannya.

"Lalu, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa rumor ini bisa terjadi?"

"Itu... A-aku tidak bisa!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menutup matanya.

Sialan! Ada apa dengan reaksimu ini, Sehun?

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera menciumnya dengan kasar. Kesal sekali rasanya sampai aku tak sengaja menggigit bibirnya. Rasa manis yang sebelumnya kurasakan mulai tergantikan dengan rasa anyir darah. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Amarahku sudah mengendalikan semuanya. Dari bibirnya, aku beralih ke lehernya. Mencium sedikit aroma tubuhnya sebelum kembali menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Berulang kali aku juga meninggalkan "tanda" di lehernya yang akan menyatakan dengan jelas kalau pria di hadapanku ini hanya milikku seorang.

"Ungghh... Kai, sakit."

Sehun meringis sambil terisak. Haah... Cengeng sekali kekasihku ini. Hatiku seketika kembali melunak saat melihatnya menangis. Aku menjilat bekas gigitanku dari lehernya hingga kembali ke bibirnya dan mulai menciumnya dengan intens. Lidahnya yang menggemaskan membuatku terfokus dengan itu hingga akhirnya aku menghisap bekas gigitanku di bibirnya.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakannya?" tanyaku dengan suara berat di telinganya. Lalu menggigit telinganya dengan pelan.

"A-aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Di-dia sekretarisnya orang tua dari anak yang aku tutor," ungkapnya sambil terisak di pelukanku.

"Tutor? Sejak kapan kau mengambil pekerjaan ini?"

"Eng... Itu karena kau akan berulang tahun kan minggu depan? Aku mau memberimu hadiah dan gaji yang diberikan juga cukup untuk membelikanmu hadiah," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Mendengarnya membuatku terharu dan tanpa sadar wajahku memerah karenanya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Selain senang karena Sehun tidak mendua, tapi juga... Tunggu, sejak kapan aku berulang tahun minggu depan? Seingatku masih dua bulan lagi.

"Sebentar-sebentar, siapa yang mengatakan padamu ulang tahunku minggu depan? Ulang tahunku masih dua bulan lagi," jelasku.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan...

"EHHH???" serunya terkejut. "Kau serius? Tapi kata Chanyeol—"

Sialan kau, Chanyeol! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh anjing kecilku! Lihat saja nanti akan kubalas setelah ini.

Aku menggeram kesal sambil memijat keningku. Si Chanyeol itu benar-benar butuh pelajaran. Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya, dia tidak bermain di belakangku. Mataku lalu tertuju pada Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Astaga, pria ini imut sekali.

"Aku minta maaf, Kai." Sehun kembali terisak. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk bersamamu. Ulang tahunmu saja aku tidak ta—"

Aku membungkam mulut Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum perkataannya terucap. Kali ini, ciuman yang aku berikan adalah ciuman lembut dari lubuk hatiku. "Kita baru bersama selama seminggu, kita juga belum menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Jadi, wajar saja kau tidak tahu. Maafkan aku. Aku pikir aku terlalu kasar tadi karena terlalu cemburu," ungkapku sambil menempelkan keningku ke keningnya.

"Mau ke tempatku?" ajakku. Sehun yang tadinya menatapku dengan suram menjadi berbinar begitu mendengar tawaranku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sehun memelukku dengan erat sambil mengangguk gembira. Setelah itu, hubungan kami naik ke tahap selanjutnya dimana tubuh kami menjadi satu dan untuk urusan itu... Maaf, sepertinya harus aku rahasiakan.

\--END--


End file.
